


Foundation Branch: Remnant

by ExoRipper



Category: RWBY, SCP Foundation
Genre: Fantasy, Horror, RWBY - Freeform, SCP, Sci-Fi, Urban Fantasy, containment, foundation, remnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoRipper/pseuds/ExoRipper
Summary: With containment of anomalies being necessary even in other dimensions, the Foundation's reach is ever increasing. One such dimension is Remnant, and these are the articles written along the way of bringing normalcy to a deeply fractured world.
Comments: 1





	Foundation Branch: Remnant

**Item #:** SCP-417

**Object Class:** Euclid/Thaumiel

**Special Containment Procedures:** Upon capture, instances of SCP-417 should be contained at the closest available site in standard soundproof 2x3x2 meters humanoid containment cells until transport to a facility that can properly contain them is possible. Interactions with SCP-417 should be kept at a bare minimum. No living creature, be them human, faunus, or other SCPs, are allowed within a 30 square meters radius around SCP-417.

Transport between sites is to be carried out using armored bullheads with sound negating cargo holds, and are to be carried out by personnel with high psionic resistance. Pilots and other personnel that interact with SCP-417 are required to wear sound-canceling helmets or headphones for the entire duration of the transfer, and they need to undergo mental health tests both before and after the transport. No more than one instance of SCP-417 should be transported per bullhead.

Once SCP-417 is transported to a suitable site, it will be contained within a soundproof solitary humanoid containment cell and immobilized at all times with standard chains and metal cuffs. Instances of SCP-417 are to be kept a minimum of 30 meters away from each other at all times, the only exception being for testing purposes.

Checkups for the cell and chains integrity will be done once weekly by D-Class personnel with high psionic resistance, wearing sound-canceling equipment, and full-body riot gear. Interactions with SCP-417 outside of checkups and tests are not allowed.

No more than ██ instances of SCP-417 are to be contained at any given moment. In case that limit is reached, wild instances of SCP-417 will be terminated on sight. Instances of SCP-417 in containment are not to be terminated under any circumstances except for testing purposes or containment breaches.

An area of ███ square kilometers in [Redacted] is to be declared a wildlife reserve and kept under constant foundation surveillance. A small outpost is to be permanently manned by a skeletal crew that will warn off civilians, amnesticise them in case they witness SCP-417, and study wild instances of SCP-417. In case more instances of SCP-417 need to be contained, the closest Mobile Task Force will assist the skeletal crew in capturing and transferring said instances.

**Description:** SCP-417 are humanoid creatures belonging to the Grimm genus, colloquially referred to as Apathy. They are very tall and have a malnourished appearance, with long arms that reach down as far as the ground and extremely long fingers. Every instance possesses a mask resembling a human skull and composed of a material similar to human bone, with their eyes and mouth cavities emitting red light. There are variations in the masks, with some instances lacking nostrils, or having low-hanging jaws.

They possess a fake rib cage outside of their bodies, with an elongated sternum and five sets of ribs. Instances of SCP-417 are physically weak, frail, and slow-moving, making them easy to dispatch or outrun.

When instances of SCP-417 spot a human or faunus, they emit a high pitched vocalization that causes physical weakness and mental fatigue in whoever hears it. This renders the prey of SCP-417 unable to fight back or escape. In addition, instances of SCP-417 emit an Apathy Field that affects everyone in a 30 meters radius from the source, regardless of if the affected individual(s) can hear SCP-417 or not. The Apathy Field, as the name suggests, afflicts humans and faunus and renders them apathetic. Unlike the vocalizations of SCP-417, the Apathy Field is cumulative, getting stronger the more instances are present. See test 417-2.

Whether the Apathy Field is a result of a physical process, for example, low frequency sounds, or it is supernatural in nature, is as of yet unknown. Tests to determine the possible mechanisms and means of blocking the Apathy Field are pending, but are made nearly impossible by the fact that instances of SCP-417 disintegrate almost instantly upon death.

The effects of both the vocalizations and the apathy field last between a few seconds and a few minutes after a subject has left their range, differing from subject to subject and dependent on their mental health and psionic resistance. Long-lasting effects have yet to be observed.

**Test 417-1:** General effects.

Test subject: D-4057, a male hawk faunus sentenced to death for a dust raid on the SDC that resulted in the death of ██ workers.

D-4057 is instructed to enter the test chamber. He protests, calling the human researchers _sick human motherfuckers_ and the faunus researchers _traitors_. Two armed guards with sound canceling helmets are sent to escort him inside.

D-4057 is forced inside the 35x35 meters chamber and the door is locked behind him. An instance of SCP-417 is secured in the middle of the chamber, inside a metal box with an electronic lock. D-4057 is confused and asks what is about to happen.

The lock is disengaged and the instance is set free. It exits the box slowly and makes eye contact with D-4057. The D-class lets out a horrified scream, clawing at the door and pleading to be released. The instance lets out a high-pitched scream that renders D-4057 immobile instantly. He falls against the wall and slides to the floor.

SCP-417 walks over to D-4057 and proceeds to kill him using its claws. The moment D-4057s vital signs stop, SCP-417 turns docile. It is kept under observation for another 10 minutes, in which it idles next to the corpse. The guards are sent in to recontain it.

**Test conclusions, Dr. Vesper:** SCP-417 seems uninterested in consuming its victims, much like every other member of the Grimm genus. They all seem to kill simply for the purpose of killing, and they're getting quite ingenious about it. More tests are required to see if variables such as being armed changes how the vocalizations affect people.

**Test 417-2:**

Test subjects: D-4997, a human female serving a life sentence for poisoning and arson, and D-2204, a young faunus female serving two years for leading recruitment events for the White Fang.

D-2204 is introduced into the test chamber first, wearing a modified helmet that cancels both sound and vision. She is instructed to not take it off under any circumstances. Inside the room, she is put into a box made of clear, bulletproof glass. The first instance of SCP-417 is introduced, wearing an explosive collar that can be detonated remotely. All later instances used in this test are equipped with similar collars.

The instance quickly recognizes her and lets out its usual vocalizations as it approaches the box. D-2204 doesn't seem to react. Four more instances of SCP-417 are introduced in the test chamber, one by one at an interval of five minutes. D-2204 seems to become affected by the Apathy Field, sitting down in the fetal position and ceasing all movement.

D-4997 is introduced into the test chamber as well, equipped with standard riot gear and a dust rifle. She is briefed on SCP-417's physical capabilities, however, she is not told about their vocalizations and other anomalous effects. D-4997 is instructed to dispatch all instances and promised to be set free if she succeeds.

D-4997 enters the room but seems to get distracted right away. She notices the instances of SCP-417 clawing at the glass box, but she doesn't take aim or react in any way. Only when one of the instances turns towards D-4997 does she try to shoulder the rifle. By then it is too late, however. The instance cooes, causing the other instances to shift their attention to her, and they shriek collectively.

D-4997 falls to her knees and drops her weapon as the five instances approach her. The decision is made to trigger the explosive collars one by one, with a delay of twenty seconds between detonations, in the hopes that fewer instances won't be able to maintain the fatigue effect on D-4997. However, D-4997 isn't able to move for a few minutes after all instances have evaporated.

Both D-Class personnel are retrieved without incident and the effects caused by their exposure to SCP-417 fade in a few minutes. They are subsequently debriefed and given class-A amnestics. See Interview 417-1 and 417-2 for transcriptions of the debriefs.

**Test conclusions, Dr. Vesper:** Being able to defend against SCP-417 doesn't seem to affect the fatigue caused by its vocalizations, and neither does the number of instances present. Tests on subjects with higher psionic resistance are required to determine whether or not their vocalizations are cumulative similar to the Apathy Field they generate.

**Test 417-3:**

Test subjects: D-133, D-896, D-4472, D-3213, and agent Weiss Schnee, all possessing varying levels of psionic resistance.

All test subjects are placed inside boxes made out of bulletproof glass, with no blindfolds or sound-canceling equipment. An instance of SCP-417 is introduced to the room every ten minutes, wearing explosive collars, with a maximum of ██ instances for the purpose of this test. The instances of SCP-417 are kept ███ meters away from the subjects at all times, as to avoid the Apathy Field from contaminating the test.

Every test subject is given tasks they need to complete, with no time restraints. Tasks include, but are not limited to: a shape puzzle with 10 pieces of various colors, 50 repetitions of jumping rope, a chess match against an A.I. set on easy, tasks of hand-eye coordination, and equilibrium.

The subjects are instructed to begin the shape puzzle and take their time. The first instance of SCP-417 is introduced to the chamber and begins vocalizing as soon as it notices the subjects. D-4472 and D-896 drop their puzzles immediately and become unresponsive. D-133, D-3213, and agent Weiss finish their puzzles, although with difficulty.

The subjects are told to move on to the next task, the jumping rope. Another instance of SCP-417 is introduced into the test chamber and joins the first in their screeching. D-3213 and D-133 fall when they try their first jumps and don't get up, even when encouraged to. Agent Weiss continues the task and finishes it successfully, but reports no energy to go on with the remaining tasks. Agent Weiss is urged to continue and eventually agrees. Another instance of SCP-417 is introduced into the test chamber and immediately begins vocalizing with the others.

After only three turns against the chess bot, agent Weiss declares that _"this shit is too hard, I can't focus"_. Agent Weiss is told to skip the chess match and begin the hand-eye coordination task. Through various slurs and swears, agent Weiss begins the next task, which consists of them touching parts of their body as instructed by the researchers. Two more instances of SCP-417 are introduced into the chamber, but agent Weiss manages to finish the remaining tasks. The test is terminated via the explosive collars and all participants are retrieved safely. See Interview 417-3 for agent Weiss' debrief.

**Test conclusions, Dr. Vesper:** The vocalizations of SCP-417 don't appear to be cumulative like its Apathy Field, but they are stronger than it for sure. Agent Weiss barely passed through the tests, even though her psionic resistance is very high.

**Interview 417-1:**

Interviewer: Dr. Vesper

Interviewed: D-4997

Dr. Vesper: Hello, D-4997. My name is Dr. Vesper. Can you please…

D-4997: Hello Dr. Vesper, what the fuck just happened?!

Dr. Vesper: Can you please explain why you didn't shoot the Grimm as instructed?

D-4997: I won't explain shit until you tell me what those things really are. We agreed on Grimm, not Oum damned banshees.

Dr. Vesper and D-4997 argue for a few minutes, as she refuses to cooperate. She is reminded that, since she failed her task, her termination is at the foundation's discretion.

D-4997: Fine, fine. You're sick fucks though, I hope you know that.

Dr. Vesper: Duly noted. Now, walk me through what happened. Why didn't you shoot the instances as you were instructed?

D-4997: I wanted to, believe me. But when they started screeching, it just…messed with my brain. My head started hurting and I felt very tired, I couldn't focus enough to lift the rifle anymore.

Dr. Vesper: Did those sensations not alleviate when we began terminating the instances with the explosive collars?

D-4997: No. If it did I would've shot them. And when they got closer, I felt like I didn't even want to shoot them anymore. I didn't care if they'd kill me or if I survived.

Dr. Vesper: Okay. Thank you for your time, a guard will escort you back to your cell.

The interview is terminated and D-4997 is escorted out of the room. She is administered class-A amnestics and returned to her cell.

**Interview 417-2:**

Interviewer: Dr. Vesper

Interviewed: D-2204

Dr. Vesper: Hello. My name is Dr. Vesper.

D-2204: Hello, doctor.

Dr. Vesper: Can you please tell me what happened during the test? Walk me through it, as detailed as possible.

D-2204: Well, you put that helmet on my head, and I know I was led somewhere. I waited for a bit after I felt the guard leave, and when I felt around I found some walls…

Dr. Vesper: Yes, you were led in a small test chamber. I am curious about what happened _in_ the test chamber.

D-2204: Nothing at first. I waited for a few minutes, thinking that the guard would return or something would happen. Then all of a sudden, I felt…

Dr. Vesper: Yes?

D-2204: I just lost all interest. In the guard returning, in the test itself. I...don't know why.

Dr. Vesper: At one point, you laid on the ground and assumed the fetal position. Can you please tell me why?

D-2204: I didn't feel like standing up anymore. Didn't feel like I wanted to, or that it mattered. The more time I spent in there, the more...I grew more disinterested, like I was depressed or something.

Dr. Vesper: Interesting. Thank you for your time, D-2204. A guard will escort you back to your cell, and we'll see to reducing your sentence as promised.

D-2204: Can I just ask one thing before I go?

Dr. Vesper: Sure.

D-2204: What happened to me while I was in there?

Dr. Vesper: We were testing some infrasound treatment for insomnia. We wanted to see if it would make you sleepy. Seems like we still have some...adjustments to make.

D-2204 was escorted out of the room and back to her cell. No amnestic treatment was required.

**Interview 417-3:**

Interviewer: Dr. Vesper

Interviewed: Agent Weiss Schnee

Agent Weiss: Okay doc, what do you want to know?

Dr. Vesper: Just explain to me what happened, and try to be as detailed as possible. Lives might depend on our understanding of this SCP.

Agent Weiss: Don't they always? Anyway. We started the test, and one of those things was brought in. The moment it began screaming, I felt...light headed and tired. I felt like I hadn't slept in days. I lost focus right away, which is why it took me so long to finish the shape puzzle. I kept forgetting what I was doing, and that thing constantly screaming at me with the intensity of a bullhead engine didn't help.

Dr. Vesper: Interesting. Did these effects grow stronger when later instances were introduced?

Agent Weiss: Stronger? No. I'd say they became harder to withstand. Like, when you go without sleep for a long time, and you hit that ceiling where you're hyper awake, and you can keep going, but the pounding in your head that says you're too tired becomes more and more compelling.

Dr. Vesper: So what you're saying is that it doesn't matter how many entities there are, but for how long you're exposed to their vocalizations. Is that correct?

Agent Weiss: Spot on. I'm tempted to say that I could take out a few of those things if it ever came down to it, but I'd have to move fast.

Dr. Vesper: Okay. Thank you for your time, agent Weiss. You may return to your duties.

Agent Weiss: My pleasure, doc.

**Acquisition:** Several instances of SCP-417 were discovered by Mobile Task Force RWBY in [REDACTED], a small farming community in [REDACTED]. At the time, they were transporting SCP-303 and SCP-589 to site-██. They were attacked en route by a pack of SCP-377, and the confrontation ended up destroying their means of transportation, the Argus Limited.

No foundation personnel were lost during the attack, but a reported ██ civilians died and ██ are MIA. Mobile Task Force RWBY and JNPR got separated during the attack, and they headed towards [REDACTED] separately. Mobile Task Force RWBY also managed to secure an instance of SCP-232 after the attack.

Mobile Task Force RWBY found [REDACTED] in the middle of the wilderness, where they spent the night. In the morning, they all woke up affected by the Apathy Field, and nearly quit their mission to deliver SCP-303. However, SCP-232-█ proved resilient enough against psionic attacks to resist the effects of the Apathy Field and keep everyone else on track.

In the underground well tunnels beneath, they uncovered a reported ██ instances of SCP-417, though more might have been present.

Mobile Task Force RWBY also recovered a journal written by [REDACTED], the leader of the settlement. Relevant excerpts from the journal can be found in addendum-417-1 through 3.

Upon reaching site-██, Mobile Task Force RWBY reported SCP-417 to the foundation, and additional MTFs were sent in to contain all instances. ██ instances were recovered, ██ instances were dispatched, and ██ agents have been lost in the ensuing containment attempt.

To date, ███ instances of SCP-417 have been discovered globally.

**Addendum-417-1:** Excerpt from [REDACTED] journal.

"Managed to get two away from their pack. Hike was miserable but got the bastards in the cellar. Wife thinks I was out sealing the waterway entrance. I'll do it tomorrow and tell her the truth once these things take the edge off of everyone. I'm tired."

**Addendum-417-2:** Excerpt from [Redacted] journal.

"Sealed off the entrance to the waterway today. It took much longer than expected. I'm tired, very tired. Will tell my wife the truth tomorrow, I have to sleep. Must have caught a cold from all the work."

**Addendum-417-3:** Final excerpt from [Redacted] journal.

"I'm so tired."

**Addendum-417-4:** Conclusion.

[Redacted] sealed the waterway entrance between the final journal entries but, unknown to him, more instances of SCP-417 followed after the two he brought in initially. The combined Apathy Field of all the instances proved too strong for the small community. They lost all will to live and function and subsequently died of dehydration in their beds. ██ bodies were recovered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little side project while I work on my WIPs, but it's really fun to do. The goal would be to write SCP-like articles for every Grimm and supernatural thing in Remnant, as well as maybe some backstory on how the foundation rose in Remnant, but we'll see.
> 
> Criticism is always appreciated, I've read tons of SCP articles but never actually wrote one myself (before now, sort of).


End file.
